Frozen Guilts
by sakurahime92
Summary: Negi is frozen for a few years in the process of protecting Asuna. Also how everyone gets over this great loss at Mahora Academy. characters: Asuna, Eva, Konoka, and Setsuna
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen in Time**

The Negi club was preparing for the trip back to the real world or the 'Old World' from the magical world. Negi was preparing to open the portal when he felt something coming. With everything that he had been through with the combat tournaments and special trainings from all of his teachers, he had learned that he must trust his feelings.

Asuna who was right next to Negi when he started to tense up, got ready for battle. "What is it, Negi? Is it Fate again or a different entity?" Negi could only get ready for any encounter that was coming at him so Asuna just went up to the others telling them to be ready for any attack that might come their way.

"Negi-bouzu," Ku-Fei started coming to his side, "Are you sure you that an enemy is coming straight towards us right before we are supposed to leave?" Negi nods his head and everyone with a pact with Negi got their weapons out, assuming a full war is about to erupt.

Suddenly after a few moments a burst of lightning struck them causing a smokescreen for Fate to penetrate from. Negi realized what had happened and got in front of Fate, blocking him from his true target. Fate was surprised by this sudden action from Negi and brought his attention back from the princess to the small ten year-old magician. "Setsuna-san, take Asuna-san and the others to the portal and get them back to Mahora Academy fast. I don't know how long I'm able to hold him off." Setsuna nods her head and ushers everyone to the portal and they cross over happily except for Asuna. She managed to get away from Setsuna just in time to see Negi barely keeping Fate away from the class.

"NEGI!!!!" Asuna screams as she sees him get hit in the shoulder with a rock spear. Negi turns his head towards Asuna just as Fate kicked him in the head. Then Fate turns to Asuna and walks up to her causing her to take a few steps back.

"You really are very stupid, Princess. He was trying to protect you by stalling me but you foolishly came back to 'save him' even though that only distracted him more." Fate said as he was chanting an incantation.

"What do you want with me? You already have everything under control; what could you possibly have use for a normal high school student?" Asuna asked as she looked for a way out then started to pull out her pactio card so she could have her sword at the ready in case she needed it.

"You are not a normal high school student on a fieldtrip. You are Princess Asuna from the nonexistent kingdom decimated by civil wars." Fate laughs as he says the next part. "You were the unwanted person with the unusual and very rare ability to nullify all magic in the area when you put your mind to it."

Asuna's eyes widened as she hears the news about her true past that she had forgotten. Negi staggers up and puts himself in front of Asuna to protect you.

"Asuna, get out of here now!" Negi orders and Asuna shakes her head because of nerves.

"Princess, you might want to take your chance of survival more seriously since I will kill you and take your very rare gift. But if you want to throw your life away as well as all the efforts of your companions to save your butt, then stay here and enjoy the afterlife." Negi glares at Fate as he said this and then attacked Fate.

Fate avoided this attack and sent Negi flying with one finger. Asuna watches Negi try to protect her and starts having a panic attack. Fate turns his attention back to Asuna when he was sure that Negi wouldn't be able to interfere anymore. As Fate started to head towards Asuna once more with more motivation to get the task done, Asuna releases her sword and runs towards Fate in a wild fury.

"Now Princess, that isn't the smartest thing you have ever done. I am way stronger than your sweet little school teacher. You can't be as strong as Negi and yet you feel as though you need to take revenge for that little ten year old brat. That is so sweet but very dimwitted for your usual self; you must have learned from that fool Takamichi Takahata." As soon as Asuna heard Fate disrespecting Takahata-sensei she went berserk and got in twenty successful hits with her sword before Fate punches her in the stomach.

Fate walks up to Asuna's crumpled body and laughs. "You really should have thought about your plan more thoroughly, Princess. But you will soon be destroyed as soon as you turn into a frozen statue for me to put into my collection." Suddenly Fate is thrown into a wall by tremendous force.

Fate turns around to see who did that to him and see Negi barely standing straight and trying to awaken Asuna. "Asuna-san, please wake up. I will get into serious trouble if I don't send my students back safely." Asuna stirs as Fate knocks Negi out of the way and casts his freezing spell on Asuna.

"NO! ASUNA-SAN!" Negi jumps in front of Asuna as the spell reached them and Negi took the blow for her.

"NEGI!" Asuna screams as she watches Negi freeze from the bottom of his feet to his head.

"Asuna-san, I just wanted you to know… that I am in… in … in …" He never finished his sentence since he froze completely right then and there.

"Negi… Negi is frozen. NEGI DON'T YOU DARE WIMP OUT ON ME NOW JUST WHEN I NEED YOU!" Asuna screams as she realizes what truly happened and Setsuna finds her just in time to stop Asuna from killing Fate.

Setsuna had to drag Asuna through the portal far away from Fate and Negi; Asuna stopped struggling and just laid there as a lump when the two of them went through the portal. Everyone crowded the two of them, asking the two millions of questions before getting to the most obvious one.

"Asuna, Setsuna, where is Negi-sensei?" Incho asked and Asuna finally broke down and started to cry.

Setsuna and Konoka went towards Asuna trying to calm her down. Setsuna answered Incho's question. "Negi-sensei won't be coming back from the trip. He got frozen by our enemy and is stuck there as a statue forever long as we know. I'm sorry everyone but I think we should let Asuna-san be by herself for awhile."

Asuna went to her dorm room and was a zombie for the rest of her first week back from the magical realm where Negi remained a statue. Because of her being too weak to protect herself and needing Negi to shield her from Fate's attack. All because she was a stupid princess as he claimed from the magical realm.

_I can't believe I was the cause of Negi's condition. If I ever see Fate Averruncus ever again, he will be in big trouble._ Asuna thought as she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Explanations**

Setsuna and Konoka just sat in the living room part of the dorm when a knock on the door came. Konoka goes to open the door when the door opens up itself. In comes Evangeline with her partner Chachamaru; Eva looks around and sighs in clear disappointment at her surroundings. Asuna is in her bunk bed moping once again and didn't notice Eva was there or else she would have done something more active.

"So what the others are saying is true. Negi truly didn't make it back to the academy from the magical world. He was truly my best pupil and I will miss him terribly but what exactly happened there Konoka?" Eva asks as she sits down besides Setsuna.

Setsuna looks away and Eva gets the message loud and clear. She walks up to Asuna and pushes Asuna into the railing to snap her out of her train of thoughts. "I know you are upset that Negi is gone but I need to know what had happened back there so I know what to tell the principal."

Asuna gazes at Eva with a blank stare and turned to look at Konoka and Setsuna then points at them. "Ask the two of them. They should know the majority of the events happened on the other side." Then Asuna covered her head blocking out the rest of the world.

The three girls just looked at each other for a few minutes before they headed to Eva's cabin for an emergency Negi Club meeting. The Negi club consists of Konoka, Setsuna, Nodoka, Yue, Anya, Haruna, Ku-Fei, Chisame, Kotaru, Kaede, Asakura, and Evangeline as the Negi club advisor. But they were missing there brave leader and club president, Negi and Asuna. The entire club felt depressed and empty but reported for the necessary meeting, afraid of the consequences if they tried to miss the emergency meeting.

"Since everyone knows what has happened in the magical world, I need to know how and why Negi is trapped there instead of here at the academy." Eva says bluntly and turns towards Setsuna. "You were one of the last people to see Negi and were with him the most, besides our president that's on hiatus. Can you please tell us what is going on?"

"I can't talk about much. Negi would often go to a place to think alone or he would talk to Asuna in private and would stop talking if he sensed anyone was near. So the only real information I have learned was that Asuna is a princess in the magical world and Negi is a prince in the magical world." This caused every person in the club a lot of surprise and apprehension at what they had just learned. "But for the rest of the details you will have to talk to Asuna since she was with him almost the entire time except for when we all got separated at the very beginning. Then it would be Chisame-san who can fill in some details." All eyes turned to Chisame for any new evidence concerning both Asuna and Negi's pasts. Chisame looks stunned when she must try and explain the events she survived within the magical world.

Chisame clears her throat and glances at the members nervously. She takes a deep breath and starts to recall all the past events. "Well the first thing that happened was Negi got a fever and was speaking to a hallucination." She started to tell them about Negi's delusional conversations and their fights with the dragons in the forest.

"So, who was the person he kept talking to in his dreams? It couldn't have been him talking to one of us, in his dreams. He was talking about the magical business that none of us knew about for the first two months." Konoka and Setsuna went quiet when they heard what Asakura had said.

Eva decided to intervene at that very moment. "Do you think that maybe he was talking to his father at that moment? Negi always said that his father was still alive and looking after him; if the brat was thinking that his father was looking after him, he was probably talking to him. Or, maybe it was the other brat, Asuna." Everyone except for Konoka, gaped at Evangeline, not believing what they were possibly hearing.

The first person to break out of this shock was Chisame, only because she was one of the most observant person within the club aside from Setsuna, the guardian of Konoka 'ojou-sama'. "When would Asuna learn about magic before the rest of us? I thought the whole thing began when that vampire was attacking the young girls." Eva started coughing since they were talking about her. Chachamaru gave her master some tea to help with the coughing.

"Chisame-chan, the only reason Asuna had known about magic from the beginning was because of me." Nodoka started. "I fell over when carrying too many books and Negi-sensei made it so I was hovering until he caught me. Asuna witnessed this and was covering for Negi-sensei the entire time after the event occurred. She knew from the moment he walked in our classroom and the eraser hovered over his head for a second. Asuna was his very first partner in the fight against Eva-chan to protect all the other students and has worked her butt off to keep him safe. That is how Asuna-san knew about the magical world before any of us knew."

Yue and Setsuna were surprised to hear this shocking news while Konoka already knew and the others suspected or didn't really care in the least. Knowing that this was getting them nowhere, Anya decided to start talking to Kotaru. "So have you noticed anything weird when you were fighting alongside Negi during the tournaments?" Kotaru nodded his head and decided he had better discuss what he had noticed or it could be disastrous for everyone.

"Ahem, I might be able to provide some useful information." Kotaru began silencing all chatter from the rest of the members.

Eva nodded her head and said, "Well what are you going to provide? It must be about the events leading to Negi's imprisonment."

Kotaru looks at the group and gulps. "Negi was able to sense the opponent's strength and was always able to guard against them. He would also warn me against the stronger of the two guys we would battle. I think he acquired this during his training with Rakan-san and the other Ala-Rubra guys we ran into that offered to help train Nagi-san's son."

Eva looks deep in thought at what was said and snapped her fingers together. She looks up at Kotaru and he gets chills from her stare. "Finally, some useful information." Is all that Eva says after a few moments of contemplation. "Whom was it that offered to train you and Negi? It might be the key elements that we needed."

Kotaru shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Eva-san but I can't tell you that. I don't even know who they were, just that they offered to train us and Negi agreed to it but I didn't." Eva looks dumbfounded and Kotaru sighs in relief. "But you should know that they used some of the same techniques you did by extending the day by two or three using a scroll instead of your dome."

Everyone looks up at this bit of information. Chachamaru was bringing out some tea cakes for everyone to eat when she notices a piece of paper coming out of Kotaru's pocket. Grabbing the paper, Chachamaru scans it, looking for clues from Negi. Eva looks over Chachamaru's shoulder and spots the small hint from the brat within his first sentence. 'The one who will be able to save you will be a princess in the Old World from here.' Eva was smiling so big that it was giving everyone the creeps since the old vampire never smiled in their presence unless it was before she would crush their spirits in a fight.

"What's going on, Eva-chan? You are smiling a bit too happily for anything too serious." Kaede says with the usual smile gone from her face. Evangeline quickly lost her smirk and turned to the group with very exciting news.

"Everybody, we are looking at the very last message from Negi-bozu from the magical world. If you would be quiet from the next few moments then I will tell you what he had meant in his very subtle message to us all." Everyone stopped all their conversations immediately and listened to what the vampire had to say. "You all think that the only one who could save us was the magicians and the old legends and myths of the magical world. Negi gave us the person who is very likely able to save this world and she is currently in our school. It is our very own depressed warrior princess who was born in the other realm. Asuna Kagurazaka is a warrior with unbelievable potential and she is destined to save our world when the time comes that was predicted from the moment Negi came as our teacher. She is our savior as long as she embraces her destiny."

No one dared to speak for the rest for the rest of the time and went back to their rooms deep in thought at the very thought of Asuna possibly being the one to save the world when they all thought that it would be Negi whom would be their savior, the world's savior in its time of crisis.

The next day everyone in class was very sad that the cheerful teacher was away. Only one student was not there and she was the most depressed of the entire class. Knowing that she didn't want to go to school, Konoka was kind enough to let her stay in their room as she went to class. Her birthright of being a princess was now clear as day to everyone in the Negi Club and she made them promise that they would never mention the fact she was a princess around other people.

Back in the dorms Asuna was crying in her bed from her pain. Every now and then she will stagger out of bed and get something to drink when she became dehydrated; she would find in the refrigerator a cup of juice that only Negi would dare to drink and she sinks to her knees balling her eyes out because she was the one who caused all of this havoc. If she wasn't a princess from a deserted country rescued then she wouldn't have been rescued by his father Nagi-san or have him being defeated/trapped in an unknown place; taken to Mahora by Takamichi Takahata and met Negi, then consequently had Negi frozen while protecting her. She learned how she came to be in Mahora while training alongside of Negi.

She was the daughter of King Elemondra and Queen Carlatta of Egreana. She was the only heir to the throne and she was pampered that a spoiled brat until she was branded as an outcast for her rare gift. She was able to nullify any magical attacks made at her and backfired on the opponent. Ever since then she was targeted from rebels and enemies to use her gift against the county and the whole magical world. The only person who didn't treat her like a parasite would be Nagi Springfield but he was there after the country and everyone disappeared, leaving her alone for once in her life.

_Negi was the son of the person who treated me like a human being. If he wasn't five years younger than me and my __**teacher**__ then maybe I would have been able to like him. He was a good friend and a wonderful teacher/protector when he needed to be. _

Asuna wandered back to her bed looking like a corpse or a zombie. When Evangeline came by and dragged Asuna to Eva's chamber, Asuna wasn't even putting up a struggle anymore. She was as limp as a rag doll and wasn't even trying to escape Eva like she usually does.

"My, my, what a pathetic sight to see. I thought that I would be the one to make you this miserable instead of a little loss of the 'brat' that you never thought about. You hated him always being around you so why now of all times would you be… wait a moment." Eva, looking at Asuna, grinned suddenly as she put together the pieces. "Don't worry about that idiot brat; he wouldn't even get phased from that prison."

Asuna looked at Eva questioningly and then shook her head in confusion. _What is Eva even talking about. She never makes sense. _Asuna leaves the cabin to go back to the dorms thinking over what made Eva change her personality so quickly.


End file.
